The Child Who Coincided with Felines and Reptiles
by Saissister
Summary: After Harry defeated Voldemort at 15 months old, they sent Harry away to live a normal life with the Dursleys. When Arabella Figg teaches Harry about the Magical World and later dies, leaving all her cats to Harry, he leaves the Dursleys and goes to live in the wild with the cats and with the snakes he aquired at the Zoo, shy of being six. Harry then lives in the wild.


_**I do not own Harry Potter, my name isn't J.K. Rowling**_

_**I also do not own Warriors, which is by Erin Hunter, I am just borrowing some of the cat names and descriptions plus a bit of their actions. **_

**This is not a crossover and will be non-canon as James and Lily are alive**

The Child Who Coincided with Felines and Reptiles

~Chapter 1~ The Snake's Escape

He had never had anything in his life with the Dursleys. He refused to call him his family because he had a mother and a father. Before his brother became famous he had a family who loved him and that was what hurt. Even though he was the one to defeat Voldemort they sent him away. The sent him to his relatives so he could grow up 'normal,' which never happened because Petunia and Vernon loathed him.

Growing up in his own personal hell didn't help him love his mother and father. Lily and James completely disregarded that Petunia hated Magic; they pretended Lily's sister was perfect and simply moved on with their lives. Their son grew up in the Dursley household for five years until the day the Dursley family went to the zoo for Dudley's seventh birth day.

Harry would soon be turning six as it happened, next month in fact. Mrs. Polkis wasn't available to watch him so he was able to tag along on the excursion. Harry hadn't known happiness except when he was reading a book. Harry had always done strange things and hidden them from the Dursley family. He secretly went to the library when they kicked him out to learn. He learned his name through a lady on his neighborhood who would watch him if the Dursleys asked and she had told him of the magical world and given him most of her books in a shrunken trunk when she later passed away after a few years of living on Privet Drive. Harry also took care of her cats which now roamed in the small forest behind Number 4. There were about thirty cats and they lived off the prey in the small forest.

Harry quietly walked into the reptile house and admired the snakes from afar. There was a diamond back backing in the heat lamp and several others lazing about in the small enclosures. Harry knew snakes needed to roam over large areas to find their prey and for once, Harry could say he fit it. He too was kept in a small area and not allowed the food he needed. Everyone poked and prodded him so as Dudley and Piers pressed their faces in on one snake, an idea came to Harry. He already knew how to take care of himself, he had been for years, why not escape? He could be free to live in the wild with his feline friends and maybe his reptilian friends as well. It would need to be quite a huge hunting area for hunting and possibly be a warded area which meant going to Diagon Alley. He would first break out his scaly friend, then hide them and work on getting an area for them to live in.

As Dudley and Piers left the tank the snake lazily flicked its tail.

"I'm sorry about my cousin and his friend." Harry whispered. The discovery of being able had come to him when he was two, maybe three and he didn't want the Dursleys to know otherwise the would beat him. The snake slowly opened its eye and nodded towards Dudley.

"**It ssckss to have people peeking their facess in on you all day doessn't it?" **

"**A sspeaker? What bringss you here?" **The snake had opened both eyes not and was staring intently at his form. Speakers or Parselmouths were supposed to be extinct and to meet one while in a lowly zoo made the snake a bit conscious of how lazy he looked, even if it wasn't his doing. The snake uncoiled and slithered closer to the window.

"**I am here to take all those willing to a home where they can be free of cagess, **

**if you would like to come?" **Evan as the question left his mouth, he never had a doubt the snake would say yes.

"**Of coursse sspeaker, when would you take uss, now?" **The snake's eyes sparkled.

Shaking his head, Harry noticed the snakes crestfallen expression, if snakes could look crestfallen this one certainly did.

**"In a few dayss the humans will be dissecting me to analyze my venom it will be too late for me sspeaker." **Harry nodded his head thoughtfully and glanced at the Dursley family and Piers and he guessed he'd have to chance taking the Diamondback now and hide it quickly beneath his clothes.

**"Then I will have to take you now diamondback, I am Harry, what iss your name?" **

Flicking its tongue out the diamondback quickly replied, **"I have no name, but if you sso wissh, you may name me, if, you are to be my masster…." **

For a while he pondered a good name for a male snake and decided he would have to use a bit of magic to spook the Dursleys.

"**You sshall be named Armond, it is a noble name and you, are a noble ssnake. I will go sspeak to the other ssnakess and be back in a few minutess for you Armond." **Walking to the other tanks he heard the snake hiss in agreement and quickly talked to the other snakes of the reptile house and was coming back next Saturday.

Concentrating on making an almost exact copy of Armond and make the DNA and body parts alive, took him a few minutes but he had the real Armond alive curled around his stomach. The lights flickered and went out then tiny sparks flared from the bulbs and the occupants of the reptile house ran out of the indoor area.

The zoo staff apologized for the inconvenience and eventually the Dusleys decided to head home with Harry and Piers, plus the hidden snake and Harry planted the suggestion into Vernon's mind with magic that they could come back to the zoo next week Saturday. Piers called Mrs. Polkis to get an ok from her.

As Harry looked out the back window, he grinned. Soon, he would be escaping.


End file.
